


Stripes and Plaid

by LadyStrangeandUnusual (Dream_Wreaver)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Closet Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Musicalbabes, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/LadyStrangeandUnusual
Summary: In which Lydia's libido has the worst sense of timing, and our resident demon is the one benefits from it
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 247





	Stripes and Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Netherlings! It's been a while, hasn't it? Welp, enjoy this piece of nonsense I put together in two days,

Lydia isn’t normally the one who wants it. She’s just very easily convinced, and a bit turned on, when Beetlejuice is the one who wants her. The thought of idle desire just coming over her (pun not intended) is just something that doesn’t happen for her. And really, why would she want it? She gets to listen to the unearthly sounds of her parents getting some. All four of them. Together. In one house. With walls that could be reinforced with steel and it wouldn’t be thick enough. Beetlejuice is the one turned on by stuff like that, and she’s easily convinced when she can get him to beg, but otherwise sex just isn't something she's randomly going to want. Lydia honestly felt that unlike most other teenagers, it was something she could honestly do without and be perfectly fine.

Until today. Right here, in the middle of fucking class. Why? Why was here and now the time she wanted her demonic spouse to come and spirit her away for an unholy tryst? It wasn't due to boredom, though boredom was certainly pleasant in her brain. Miss Shannon had a very monotonous voice that she’d inherited from her predecessors and she tended to drone on and on. Mathematics was a boring subject anyways. But most times Lydia spent the class idly daydreaming about photography while she scribbled notes in her notebook. The sudden wave of longing and desire that caused her to clench deep within was unexpected. So much so that it caught her off guard to the point of her dropping her pencil. A sound that reverberated loudly in the otherwise quiet classroom. And it caused the teacher to stare at her,

“Miss Deetz,” Miss Shannon began in her nasally tone, “Is there something really so boring about my class that would cause such a disruption?”

How like Miss Shannon to make a big deal out of a dropped pencil. Especially when it could have been something as simple as accidentally dropping it, which technically Lydia had done. But mouthing off to Miss Shannon never led to anything better than strikes on her record, she’d learned that from experience. Thankfully, her father had with a thinly veiled threat managed to get that removed. But this education system was very much based on regurgitation and conformity, things which every fiber of her being rebelled against. And while Lydia was a good student academically, Miss Shannon had already marked her as a troublemaker and thus tolerated the harassment and bullying so long as it was nothing Lydia could prove and nothing that could stain the school’s reputation.

Lydia sighed as quietly as she could, hating to kiss the woman’s ass but knowing that her father would bust a blood vessel if he’d heard she’d gotten in trouble again, “No Miss Shannon,” she replied, “I had a weird muscle spasm and dropped my pencil on accident. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“I should certainly hope not Miss Deetz,” and with that Miss Shannon stuck her nose back into the air and continued lecturing to the board. And the bored. Lydia was still internally freaking out over the rush of lust she’d gotten out of nowhere. Was she really so lacking for inspiration that she honestly thought sex would be a way to break the monotony of the school day?

Then again, her mind supplied, it wasn’t as though it wouldn’t be the easiest thing in the world. All she had to do was slip away and call his name. Beetlejuice would probably be a little confused, since she normally waited until after school was over to call on him if a little revenge was needed. But oh, to find out what she needed him for this time… wouldn’t that put the look of shock on his face. She wondered if he’d be as shocked as when she’d come back from the pits of hell ready and willing to marry him. But he wouldn’t be shocked for long, oh no. Lydia could already see in her minds eye how he would react. The shock of her calling him so early morphing into unholy glee at the prospect of getting to cause some school time chaos. And then, the delicious realization as she finally told him what she wanted from him. The way his dropped mouth would curl into that smarmy, perverted smirk. The low chuckle that would reverberate in his chest, low and raspy in her ear,

_ “Just couldn’t wait, could ya?” _ he’d ask, pinning her up against the wall to breathe in her scent, listen for the sound of her thumping heart. Lydia could practically feel the mossy stubble scratching up against her throat, the worn, ragged, and filthy clothing beneath her fingers as they spread against his chest, and the cool sensation of dead fingers against her thigh as he reached under her skirt and-

The sound of the bell signaling to change classes jolted Lydia out of her stupor. Oh good god, had she just been _ fantasizing_? In _ class_? What the hell was wrong with her? The other girls hadn’t seemed to notice anything though, which was a small mercy. Bad enough she’d been called out for dropping a damn pencil, Lydia could only _ imagine _ the type of torture she’d go through if they’d found out what she’d been thinking of instead of paying attention for the last twenty minutes or so. Quickly Lydia gathered her books and hurried out the door. She didn’t know what the homework assignment for this evening was, or the rest of what they’d been covering, but she was sure she could figure it out once she got home. Well, provided she didn’t let this sort of thing distract her into shirking her schoolwork, and her clothes, to get out some of that pent up frustration she apparently had.

Unfortunately, that idle desire for sex lingered in the back of her mind, growing louder and more insistent throughout the day. Lydia could feel her body throbbing for something she knew was easily within reach if she just let herself ask for it. But damn it, she’d told Beetlejuice he wasn’t coming to school with her, and if she called him for sex in the middle of the day, he’d want to come with her all the time, and keep doing it. Why was she being the responsible one again? It was a question she kept asking herself as she furtively rubbed her thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure. All it did was make her more antsy. To the point where she was seriously considering going to the bathroom just to take the edge off. But her teacher had denied her access. Denied all students access, believing it just an excuse to skip class.

By the time the lunch period rolled around Lydia was frustrated beyond belief. And it showed, the other students gave her a wide berth as she tossed her books into her locker and slammed the door with more force than strictly necessary. She felt the tug deep in her loins, and the thought of enduring an entire hour longer, eating food when it was a different type of hunger that needed satiating was going to drive her absolutely _ insane_. And she couldn’t wait until after school, even if she tossed Beetlejuice into bed the moment she got home, which to be frank wasn’t that appealing considering all four of her parents would be in residence. As far as sex lives went, it was on a don’t ask, don’t tell basis, and Lydia didn’t want to have to try and explain what had come over her that a bit of spectrophilia was what she needed to get back on track.

So, she decided to skip. If they came after her so be it, she could always blame her period. Lydia blended in with the crowds, sneaking past her classroom and ducking down by the theatre department. Because theatre was something only reserved for an extracurricular activity the hallway was always empty. But because it only made sense, the theatre department also had bathrooms nearby to act as dressing rooms for the actresses when the stage was in use. It was a hallway Lydia had explored many times after school, and one Beetlejuice had haunted for the sake of a few cheap laughs at the expense of some superstitious theatre brats. In other words, it was perfect.

Lydia ducked inside the bathroom, listening carefully. Just because it wasn’t in student use didn’t mean there weren’t administrators who were assigned to check the hallway for skippers. Quickly Lydia headed for a stall and stood atop the toilet, making sure to leave the stall door open a crack. A closed door with no one in it was just too suspicious. She heard footsteps, and then the creak of the door. Damn, she should have called on her demonic poltergeist of a husband sooner. He would have made sure no one would bother them. But the footsteps she expected never sounded. Figures, the administrators probably didn’t bother to check the stalls if they hadn’t caught anyone heading this way. Lydia kept her breathing as silent as possible, even though she worried her heartbeat was loud enough to hear. And then, the creak, followed by the soft thump of the heavy wooden door landing back in its frame. And muffled footsteps walking away.

Lydia heaved a sigh of relief as she stepped down and out. Cautiously she peeked out into the hallway, not a soul. She stepped into the hallway and took a deep breath, saying as loud as she dared,

“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!”

His name reverberated loudly in the empty hallway. In an instant, he was there at her side, and he looked ready and raring to go.

“Babes!” he exclaimed, sounding ten times louder because of the space they were in, “You never call me durin’ school! So, who are we gonna- whoa!”

He was cut off as she grabbed hold of his tie and began to drag him off. There was a costume closet with an easily picked lock, and she tossed him inside, following and locking the door behind her. It was dark as pitch inside, but Lydia knew he could see her, and she was certain there was plenty of confusion on his face.

“Lyds, what are we-” he stopped as he finally seemed to notice her shrugging off her jacket and loosening her uniform tie. With the jacket on the floor she started for the buttons on her shirt, and that was when she deigned to answer his question,

“For whatever reason, I’m frustrated, and horny. And you are going to help me take care of that, so get yourself ready, _ now_.”

“Like I need to do much when you talk like that,” Beetlejuice chuckled, “C’mere baby, I’ll take care of ya.”

“No, no,” Lydia shook her head, flicking the clasp of her front close bra and rolling her shoulders so it freed her breasts. That done, she reached under her skirt and pulled off her panties, flicking them in the direction of his voice, “I’m on top this time, are you ready for me or not?”

“Why don’t you come here and find out for yourself?” was his question, though she heard him panting. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if his tongue was hanging out of his mouth at the moment.

“Only one of us can see in the dark Beej,” she reminded him, “Forgive me if I don’t want to trip,”

“Well then,” with a snap of his fingers she could see. Sort of.

It wasn’t like she could see in the light, with clarity and color. But she could make out shapes in the darkness, far sharper than she’d been able to just a second before. Lydia picked her way across the small space and settled into his lap. His pants were tented, but still closed, she noticed as she felt the fabric over the bulge rub up against her. The only move he’d made to try getting undressed was loosening his own tie and his top few buttons. Her hands instantly reached for him, bringing his face to hers and kissing him harshly. She felt his tongue press insistently against the seam of her lips, and she let him in. They called him a gross pervert, but damn if the man didn’t know how to kiss. Lydia felt his hands move up to cup at her chest, thumbs brushing over her nipples and causing her hips to undulate against his own. A soft groan reverberated from him into her and went straight to her clit.

Lydia pulled away for breath but wouldn’t allow Beetlejuice to stop. She directed his mouth to her neck and chest as her own fingers busied themselves with finding his own. His flesh was cold, the perfect foil to her own building heat. Her fingers spread out, brushing over wiry hairs as her arms twined about him. Beetlejuice raised his knees, allowing her to bounce in a more rhythmic manner against him. The fabric felt rough against her bare skin, but it was also hitting her in just the right way as to cause her to bite her lip. It was good, but it wasn’t enough. Lydia ground herself harder against him, causing one of his hands to slide down to her waist in an attempt to guide her. Her hands clutched at the lapels of his jacket, and in the back of her mind she could only imagine what sort of picture she made; half undressed in her plaid uniform skirt and stockings, shirt and bra open, dry humping a creepy old guy. A _ dead _, creepy old guy. Man, if Miss Shannon could only see her now…

“Goddamnit Beej!” she panted harshly in his ear, one of her hands sliding down for the buckle of his belt, “Fuck me, fuck me _ now_!”

He chuckled again and reached down to help her, “Well when you ask me so nicely, how could I refuse?”

And then he was there and hard and right up against her. Ice against her feverish skin. And she _ craved _ it. Slowly, achingly, she sank down on him. Topping was one of her favorite positions, if only because of how deep she could feel him go. Legs spread wide over him she clung to his jacket and urged him to help her move. She felt his hands clutch at her hips, picking her up and lifting her over him only to slam her back down against him. Rough and hard and fast. Exactly the way she needed it right now. But he was always super intuitive about that. He knew exactly what she needed when she needed it. It was part of what made him such a good lover. That and the hundreds of years more experience he had. Her panting was harsh, echoing loudly in the small and intimate closet. The sounds of her being fucked within an inch of her life. Lydia was sure she’d have bruises on her hips when they were done but it was oh so worth it at the moment. His teeth were at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sharpened fangs sinking hard enough to break the surface with just a little more force. The tiny jolt of pain only spurred her on further as she ground her hips against him, trying to get as much stimulation as possible. Because of how needy she was, and how frustrated, it wasn’t surprising that it didn’t take long for her to come violently as she trembled in his arms. When she came back to, she felt sticky and clammy and sore but _ oh so _ satisfied.

Cradled against his chest as she caught her breath Lydia braced herself up and away from him, still using him as support with how drained she felt. And then, she _ felt _. Him. Still hard. Inside her. Oh poor baby.

“You didn’t finish?” she raised a brow in the dark.

“Wasn’t this all about you?” Beetlejuice asked in reply.

“Maybe,” Lydia allowed, “But when has something like that ever stopped you from getting yours?”

“You needed to use me like a damn dildo, that’s fine. I’ll collect later tonight when you’ve recovered a bit. Besides,” he leaned in close to whisper, “I like thinkin’ you won’t be able to get what just happened outta your mind. And that you get to look forward to coming home, and coming more.”

“Hmm,” Lydia hummed, “Tempting, very tempting Beetlejuice,” she booped him on the nose, “But it’s still a weeknight. Maybe on Friday…” she teased, “But for now,” she gingerly lifted herself off him and got him out of her, “Let’s get you taken care of so you can go before lunch ends. I’m gonna get in enough trouble for skipping class, I don’t wanna have to deal with a horny demon on my hands too.”

“Wait…” he seemed to speak as he realized, “You don’t mean-”

“I do,”

“But Lyds-” he scrambled for an excuse to delay his own gratification. A first in and of itself, “You… you need to eat something,”

“Funny,” Lydia quipped as he felt her hot breath against him, “I thought that was exactly what I was about to do.”

And then her tongue flicked out against him and he jerked. Her mouth closed around the tip and she started sucking lightly. He was big, big enough that Lydia often wondered how he fit inside her. But as he loved to remind her, she could stretch to accomodate. Which was exactly what she did, relaxing her muscles to fit more of him in her. Beetlejuice’s hand threaded itself into her hair and clung tight. Not in a manner meant to control her actions, but just to have something to help him cling to reality. While he may not have come from their earlier actions, he was certainly close. And he had been planning to edge himself? Yeah, no, Lydia knew he would have jerked off the moment she sent him back home. Better for her to give him something before sending him packing. Lydia didn’t like doing this too often, which was why whenever she _ did _ do it Beetlejuice didn’t last too long. He got off on the rarity of the situation just as much as what she was doing to him. In just a moment he squeezed tight and he was done. Lydia sat up and gave him one last kiss, making sure he could taste what she’d done for him.

He cupped her jaw and continued kissing her, unwilling to let it end so simply. His other arm curled around her, and they basked in their own little bubble of contentment for a moment. And then, in the distance, they heard it, the ringing of the bell. Lydia sighed, while summoning him had done what she needed it to do and gotten rid of her distracting lust, now she had a new problem. She just didn’t want to go back to school. She just wanted to lay here in his arms and sleep.

“Beej,” she murmured.

“Yeah Lyds?”

“If you can find me a way out of this without raising any suspicion I’ll let you start a long weekend with me early,” it was thursday, the week was practically over anyways. She felt his insidious chuckle wrack their frames. Gingerly he moved her off him and started handing her her clothes,

“As much as I love seein’ ya all undressed and disheveled, I’m gonna need you to make yourself presentable and head to that damn class. Once you’re there? Give me about five minutes sugartits and I’ll have ya home within the hour.”

She did as he asked and slowly waddled back to her classroom. The teacher caught her and testily asked where she had been this whole time as the rest of the class snickered. Lydia put on the sob story, she’d gotten really bad cramps and had gone to the nurse’s office to lay down for a bit since the woman wouldn’t let her go home over them. When confronted about why the nurse hadn’t let the teacher know, Lydia shrugged and said she may have passed out before being able to tell her. And when she was done she was simply sent on her way back to class. 

Just as the teacher was about to ask for the nurse’s pass she should have written Lydia an explosion rang out somewhere in the building. And then, the sound of screams filling the air. The class ran to the door to see a swarm of creatures storming the hallways. The other girls screamed upon seeing rodents, lizards, and so many types of insects scurrying around on the floor. And then came Miss Shannon’s voice over the intercom,

“Dear Students and Faculty; it seems there has been an inexplicable infestation of vermin upon school grounds. As a precautionary measure we are sending all students home as we attempt to deal with the matter. School will remain closed until the problem is resolved. Thank you and have a nice day,”

The teacher sighed and then said class was dismissed for the day. Lydia escaped out the door before they could ask for that nurse’s pass. As she managed to make it outside, there was Beetlejuice, hiding in the shadows and waiting for her. Her legs gave out under her and he swooped in to catch her up in his arms. There were still girls around, and they wondered at the weird old man in the funny clothes that seemed to know Lydia well enough to touch her like that. But before they could ask, he walked away and seemingly disappeared. No one knew what to make of that situation, and yet as weird as it was it was quickly forgotten. None of the others had the preternatural presence of mind to make it worth sticking.

Beetlejuice transported them directly into Lydia’s room, placing her on the bed and crawling over her. He placed a kiss on her lips and whispered,

“Now baby, how’s about we get that long weekend of ours started?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time Netherlings!


End file.
